


A Mate for the Ages

by TheBurntestToast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mysterious merlin, No mpreg, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Protective Morgana (Merlin), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurntestToast/pseuds/TheBurntestToast
Summary: Every alpha needs an omega, and when Arthur lays eyes on Merlin, he knows he is the one. Tensions run high when Merlin begins to pick up the wrong kinds of attention. The strange omega seems unconcerned and slips away into the night. The question everyone’s asking, what is merlin hiding?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107
Collections: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics





	1. Chapter 1

The tunnel to the omega house was dark and damp, the deathly silence would leave you to never guess that some of the earth’s finest creatures dwelled here.  
“Isn’t this a little dark and damp for a healthy omega?” Arthur remarked.  
The scrawny caretaker almost flinched from the sudden noise, “Oh no, your highness. I assure you, the omega house is barely recognizable compared to this,” the beta quickly assured,   
“Here at the Omega house we take the protection of our Omega’s very seriously. These tunnels are long and unseemly to prevent escaping scents and deter brutish alphas, all ensuring the safety of our omegas-“  
The alpha tuned him out as the caretaker bolstered on about their “safety practices” and “widespread selection.”   
Arthur rolled his eyes, betas and their facts, they never do shut up about them.  
Then the prince abruptly stopped. Faint scents wafted into the air, peppermint, honey, and sugary alike.  
The caretaker noticed, breaking out of his soliloquy, “Ah, I see we’ve arrived, I must ask you to abide by our rules and regulations-“   
But Arthur was already walking towards to the metal door. Although it seemed the caretaker didn’t mind, inserting his one of his many keys in the lock.  
The varied scents hit Arthur like a waterfall. As a true alpha he was able to differentiate them: cinnamon, cherry, peppermint, jasmine, and various fruity pastries all scattered through the air, enough to drug a lesser alpha. When he came to his senses he began to map out the room. Fine velvet carpet signified the lushness of the area and delicately carved wooden chairs, bookcases, and furnishings were strategically scattered throughout the room. Lounge-like his mind supplied, definitely the main room. One unmissable and omegine trait was the fluffy pillows, cushions, and blankets on almost every surface. A true omega den.   
“Your highness” the beta said, bringing Arthur’s attention back to him, “This is my associate, Maria. She directly deals with the omegas here.” Also a beta, Arthur’s mind supplied, easily recognizable by the lack of ears and tail that signified omegahood.  
He looked her over for a second before speaking stoically, “It’s nice to meet you, Maria.”  
“The honor is all mine” she curtsied with a blush, head bowed.  
“I do hope you find what you’re looking for here, you highness!” He turn to Maria, “Maria, can you please bring out the omegas.”   
Maria, head still bowed, gave a quick nod and scurried over to a side door that he presumed lead to their rooms.   
A few minutes passed before twelve different women, entered the room, lined up. All very pretty, with prominent, silky smooth ears/tail in an assortment of different colors from a fox-like red to white to almost ebony.   
Arthur looked each one over and sniffed the air for their scent before turning to the betas, “I’m going to have to ask you to only keep the true omegas in the selection,” His father made his point very clear that he must have a true omega, regular omegas are terrible compliments and simply can’t keep up. True alphas simply belong with true omegas ensuring a true bloodline. Three omegas are shuffled out of the room. Nine remain. The first one a red-head with little freckles, abnormally petite, even beyond the standards of an omega. She was objectively pretty and smelled like peppermint, he moved on. The next was a light-haired brunette who smelled like lemongrass, but she didn’t quite click, he moved on. The next one was a white-eared brunette shaking like a leaf, and holding the steady hand of the girl next to her, he observed the poor girl for a few seconds to be polite, then moved on. This omega was a tan-skinned and curly-haired brunette, seemingly unshaken by his gaze. Her scent was of honey and pastries, ears and tail a lovely chocolate brown to match her downcast eyes that though deferential, spoke of strength. A fine candidate indeed. But there was something bothering him, an underlying scent. Her eyes flickered in surprise as he moved closer, sniffing her bracelet, sweetest scent I’ve smelt, like intertwining vivid colors in the mind's eye. He started to pick up a whisp of it in the air. “What is your name?” He asked.  
“Gwen..” was the short reply.  
He picked up the bracelet and looked her in the eyes speaking more than a request but not harshly, “Can I borrow this, Gwen?”  
She quirked an eyebrow and gave a confused nod.   
The Alpha’s eyes dilated as he look through the air, envisioning the scents floating throughout the room, none of the omegas correlated. He began to walk around the room, the omegas and two betas stared at him curiously.   
He abruptly stopped before one of the wooden doors leading outside the room, “headmaster, open the door.” He commanded flatly, but with a darker edge creeping underneath. Not one to disobey the prince, the beta rushed over.  
Once the door was open Arthur continued forward, “Sire?” the lanky beta asked nervously as he passed more and more rooms, “Sire, what are you doing?” Once he realized where the alpha was going he paled. Arthur reached a metal door at the end, and waited expectantly as the headmaster caught up.  
“Sire! Wait! Please! Head back to the others!” The beta looked almost in hysterics, “he’s dangerous, don’t go in there!”  
Arthur quirked an eyebrow. A he? An omega? Dangerous? This is ridiculous. “He? You have a male omega? they are quite exotic, rare, and prized, why would you hide him away from me?”   
The caretaker looked pale as a sheet, trembling but tried to impress his point, “I apologize for my omission of the male omega, but Sire! I am begging you don’t go in there! He is dangerous!!”  
The prince was now annoyed, an omega? Dangerous? The beta tries his patience, the beta only says this because he does not know how to demand submission like an alpha can. He will not back down if it means finding the source of that scent. The prince looms over him threatening, “if you do not open this door,” he practically growls, “then I will tear it down myself.”   
The beta-man cowers and his hands shake as he finds the right keys.   
The door slowly cracks open.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, but the scent was vibrant. Arthur could now make out lavender and honey with a sprig of crisp pine and an underlying exoticscent that made him want to devour whoever was inside. It was absolutely captivating. He grabbed a torch from the side wall, and entered, the beta refused to go past the doorway. Arthur almost scoffed at the man’s image, coward, shaking before an omega of all things. It was modestly furnished, a bit less than the other omegas, but it was still as lavish as a low-standing nobles. “Hello?” No reply. The prince focused his attention on the plush bed heaping with pillows. Moving the pillows to the side of the bed revealed fluffy midnight-black ears peppered with white. He moved back the blanket only to gasp. Even in the low lighting he was gorgeous, jawline that could cut glass, lips pink and full like a rose, pale, unblemished skin. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch his hair, only for this beautiful creature to nuzzle back into his palm subconsciously. The boy started to wake, and his eyes met his. Burning sapphire blue eyes stared back at Arthur with big black pupils making him look both mystical and adorable at the same time. The omega tilted his head and looked without fear at his intruder, which Arthur shamefully realizes that, yes, he did break into this poor omega’s room. The omega went to sniff his wrist’s scent gland and the reaction is immediate, his pupils dilate even more in the dark and he rubs himself against the scent gland, purring. Arthur’s own inner alpha purrs with approval at the action. Before he knows it, he’s being pulled down into the bed with a chestful of purring omega. He pet’s the boys hair, softer and thicker than a wolf’s. “What’s your name,” he asks softly, not wanting to ruin the contentful silence. The boy raises himself up from his happy purring, “Merlin,” he says, voice not deep, but smooth and honey-like just the same. Merlin lowers himself and goes back to his cuddling, slowly settling back into a light doze. It’s at that moment Arthur realizes the dumbfounded beta-man still standing in the doorway, he glares, “what are you doing just standing there, leave us!” The man nods, still flabbergasted, and closes the door. Arthur strokes the fur of Merlin’s ears, no doubt in his mind that this omega is **his**.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke contented, warmth at his side and tufts of omega ears tickling his chin.   
“Mmwrrwh?” Mumbled the omega, sensing his movement.  
Arthur couldn’t help but smile at his adorable omega.  
The candle on the mantle, full mast when he entered, was now a low-burning flame. Hours had passed since he arrived that afternoon, seemingly pre-dawn now.  
Although he would prefer to spend the rest of the day dozing in this peaceful bliss, he had to return to his duties in Camelot.  
“Merlin…” he spoke softly, “Merlin, you need to get up.”  
Grumbled and shuffling occurred until he had a lap full of omega, big poofy black tail wrapping around his torso.

Merlin rubbed his eyes until Mr. Golden hair and electric blue eyes came into view. Something about him made merlin feel content, warm, fuzzy, almost drugged. The omega inside him absolutely purred at his presence, completely subdued. The pure content didn’t wane, but his senses began to permeate through the haze, something about being his? That sounded nice…

Arthur watched curiously as the omega seemed to come out of a haze, purring profusely at his offer to become Arthur’s until he shook out of it, looking at Arthur acceptingly. Now un-glazed sapphire eyes met his own, seemingly unconcerned about awaking in the lap of a stranger.  
“Who are you?” He asked  
The alpha puffed his chest a bit a the question, “I am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, son of King Uther and heir to the throne, as well as many other titles.”  
Merlin nodded in acceptance, if he was impressed, he didn’t show it, much to Arthur’s disgruntlement.  
“And what are you doing here, Prince Arthur of Camelot?” Merlin asked, a teasing lilt on the alpha's title.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at the slight, but continued, “I have chosen my omega, as you have agreed, you will come to Camelot with me.”   
Merlin’s head quickly swerved to Arthur, “‘agreed to come with you??’ When was this?”  
The alpha smirked, “just now, I believe you said, ‘of course, alpha’ to my offer during your little purring session.”  
Merlin flushed, caught off guard by the alpha, he’s had scarce contact with alphas and one as alluring as this could surely leave any omega vulnerable. He crossed his arms. He didn’t mind going, but he wasn’t going to give in without a fight. He eyed the alpha as though sizing him up, “Alright then, But we leave after morning, I want breakfast, to say goodbye to Gwen, and gather my things. Any objections and I’m staying right where I am.”  
“Demanding, are we? We’ll see how long that lasts..” He hummed considering the offer, “I suppose I’ll just have to agree…”   
The alpha leaned it close, his voice a throaty purr into the omega’s ear, “it certainly sounds more convenient than hauling my omega out of here kicking and screaming.”  
The omega stiffened at the words, and looked to the side, cheers dusting pink.  
Getting up very suddenly, Merlin cleared his throat, “Breakfast then?” He said pointedly not looking at the alpha, and making his way towards the door.   
The alpha smirked, this was going to be fun…  
He followed the omega out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, I hope you’re enjoying my story!! I’ll try to post when I can, I’ve been writing out of boredom and I’m hoping I can keep this up!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fic, I’m sorry if you had to read this piece of trash but I’ve decided at this point that since nobody has been giving me what I want to read, I’m gonna write it myself.
> 
> Also, if someone wants to maybe beta or bounce ideas off of, I’m all up for it, DM me or leave a comment! Thanks for reading, have a great day!! :3


End file.
